Chum
Chum is the seventeenth cartoon in the Luni Penguin series, and the third in the second season. It marks the first official appearance of the Big-Fin Shark, although it did appear as a much smaller shark in the first animation. Plot Luni is pleased that Usanda has brought him his paper, and Usanda says to Luni she isn't a puppy. Luni doesn't believe this, and reads the paper, which says that the Big-Fin Shark is back in Arka Land's waters. He goes to get advice from Seel, who knows nothing, and turns to Tatsy for advice. Tatsy, an experienced fisherman and owner of the Drunken Poet, advises Luni to be armed to the teeth, showing Luni the pegleg that he came back with after going after the shark. Luni thanks Tatsy, but says he needs to be independent and catch the beast himself. Luni jumps off heriocally to catch it. Out at sea, Luni is wondering when Big-Fin is going to get there, but it had been on the other end of the boat the whole time. Luni throws a golden harpoon at the shark, but it throws it back. Luni skillfully throws it again, but it misses and splashes into the ocean. He then throws a rock at the shark, which knocks it back. When the shark goes to the other side, it is knocked over again, but comes up. The rock bounces off its snout, and the shark sinks the boat. Luni goes under, but grabs the harpoon that hits him in the back and pushes the boat to the surface. The shark, however, has swum away. Luni encourages himself that one day, he will catch the shark. The cartoon ends with Luni leaving the scene on Vanessa. Trivia Goofs *When the scene scrolls over to the right side of the boat to see the Big-Fin Shark come up a second time, we can see Luni in the window, and his body appears to be cut. *When Luni's harpoon splashes into the ocean, the drops multiply and decrease every time, making very poor animation. *On the title card, Luni appears to blink as the opening credits roll. *When Luni jumps away, he says "Hiya!", but his mouth doesn't move. Cultural references *There are many references to both Jaws ''and ''Moby Dick. References to Jaws are below. **The title card resembles the Jaws poster and DVD cover, with the shark facing up at a swimming girl. **The concept of someone going out to fight a sea animal for money. **The shark leaning on the boat. **Tatsy resembles Quint, having a similar speaking tone and being an experienced shark hunter. *References to Moby Dick are below. **Luni's obsession to catch the shark. **Throwing a harpoon at the sea animal. **Tatsy has a pegleg after getting his leg bitten off by the shark, like Captain Ahab lost his to the white whale. *When Luni's boat sinks, it is similar to how the Titanic sunk in the film of the same name. External links Watch Chum Watch the Flash file